La lutte du coeur
by Beaute-de-la-mer
Summary: This is going be a multi-shipper. It contains slash as well as femslash. I warned you so don't flame about it. Disclaimer I do not own any part of Harry Potter or its characters. I'm just a girlfag who sees everything in gay-o-vision so please don't su


**Okay so this is my first time posting a Harry Potter fic. Let alone a Fleur/Hermione. But I'm not new to them as a couple. I've been reading stories of this ship sense people started posting them. I know this is a bit short but they will get longer as the plot thickens and trust me it will thicken amazingly. I won't say much, but will say that Fleur and Hermione are not the only gay couple. My Hogwarts in my head was always pretty damn filled to the brim with gayness xD**

It was a warm night, the sky was crystal clear. The nippy wind of fall had yet to come much to Hermione's pleasure. As of the moment she was riding in one of the many carriages transporting the students of Hogwarts to the castle its self. She couldn't help but let the small smile flutter upon her rose hued lips as the castle came into view. Its many windows glittered brightly against the ever heavy blanket that dusk had provided for her and her peers. Each provided a high contrast to the granite like stone walls that had blackened with night. Her inner reverie was cut short as the carriage came to a faltering stop announcing that they had finally arrived which was only highlighted as Ron let out a small'oomph' as he tumbled to the floor clumsily, no doubt the boy had been leaned forward to gawk disbelievingly at the girl as he had done since they had met up at the platform earlier.

"Home at last." the emerald eyed boy next to her whispered breathly as he gazed out the open window barely having moved an inch at the abrupt stand still. She couldn't help but turn to him with a dazling smile. "That we are Harry. Now lets hurry before we seem as daft as Ron." She let out in a soft giggle and winked at her friend playfully before hopping out gracefully to the stone walk way. Standing straight once more she straightened her robes. Ron seemed to be drooling slightly at this point and she couldn't help but roll her eyes which caused an apologetic smile from Harry.

"Really Ronald will you stop staring already." She complained heatedly only getting a nervous nod from the reddened boy. Seriously one summer separated from the boys for a holiday on a small Caribbean island and now the boy was tripping over himself.

It was utterly pathetic and only served to anger her more than usual. Turning on her heel she ignored the drooling boy who was now being attacked by Fred and George with some new invention she rather not know of. Making her way through the enormous oak doors and into the elaborate entrance hall she smiled once more as Harry held out an arm for her to take as he led her into the great hall and soon to the Gryffindor table. They sat as always across from one another and she was relieved as some of the earlier tension she had felt started to slip away.

"Looking good Hermione!" Fred announced as he flopped into the seat to her right just seconds before George flanked her left.

"Very good indeed, love." he replied with a wink causing her to groan.

"Not you two as well. I really don't see why everyone is so hung up on me all of a sudden. Even Malfoy paused for a second before trying to insult me." she huffed gaining only laughter from the three boys surrounding her, Ronald continued to stare with a glassy expression that creeped her out to no end. The chattering continued on, growing in magnitude by the second as more students poured into their tables. As soon as the tempo had grown it died all at once, eyes pointing in the direction of the head table as the sorting ceremony began.

The new students were now integrated among the massive student body. Some silent and timid whilst others hollered and chatted away as if they had always been there. Among the chatter Colin's voice hung in heavy sheets as he babbled on and on to a first year all about Harry, pointing from time to time in excitement. Soon Dumbledore had waved a hand and the feast had begun.

The conversations continued to flow harmoniously as boys and girls a like shoveled bits of potato and chicken onto their glittering plates. All but Hermione who had begun yet another row with Ron, this time the topic being the treatment in which house elves should recieve from the wizards who owned them.

"It is slave labor Ronald." she snapped, glaring heatedly as he attempted to coax her with a bit of treacle tart. It only seemed to drive the boy into further prodding until receiving a look so stern Mcgonagall herself would have faltered.

" 'Mione, I just didn't want you to st-" he began before being cut off as Dumbledore stood once more, the food disappearing as if it had never even existed.

"So!" The headmaster called out in excitement as he clapped his hands together. "Now that we are all fed and watered." allowing herself to glare at the headmaster and administer a small 'hmmph' of frustration before tuning back into the wizened old man's speech. "Where was I?" Dumbledore questioned after apparently introducing the new teacher who had joined the front table. "Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts!" he announced proudly before giving a brief explanation to what it was. As he finished he wished them all a goodnight and everyone was excused. Hermione hopped up and skittered out of the hall before Harry and Ron, leaving them to gossip about the up coming event as she made her way up for bed. As of late she had been rather confused do to her rather odd dreams of a siren worthy blond goddess. Hermione could only hope that within the confines of Hogwarts the angel would stop plaguing her every thought or at least stop running from her when she neared, speak to her, engulf her within her arms. Hermione shook her head as she made her way through the portrait a faint blush across her cheeks.

**Pleas review, criticism is taken as well. Anything to help my writing improve.**

Sammy


End file.
